


Hunter and Prey

by Marshmellowtoast



Series: Hunter and The Dragon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Dragon!Hanzo, Fantasy setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster Hunter!Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: In which Jesse is a monster hunter who makes a poor choice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marsh-mellow-toast/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags, I will be adding more as this continues

The dragon had been after him for two days now, stalking him relentlessly as part of the terms for their wager. A small village had hired him to look into a problem that they have been having with the creature. A beast that stalked them all. Eating their livestock, demanding treasure, threatening to destroy their homes, and devour them. A hero they had said. Free to take anything from the horde that the dragon possessed after it was dealt with. He had set off with a pack full of supplies and directions to the beast’s lair, sure that the job would be a quick one. 

 

Village full of assholes.

 

Fuckers had lied to him at every stage of the god damn game. Their description of the dragon had been a stretch at best, they had claimed it was a small creature, a wyvern barely smart enough to talk, but too dumb to terrorize a bigger village. The first thing that tipped him off was that the cave it lived in was far larger than thing he had seen for a wyvern. It was also far too clean, free of the typical bones and refuse that would accompany a typical monster. Undeterred, he had pushed forward working his way deeper into the cave. The air was dense, and humid, only growing warmer as he traversed the dark space. Unsure of how long he had been wandering through the cave he was nearly ready to turn around and call it quits when nearly ran head first into the thing. Goddamn he was an idiot. From what little he could see in the glow of his torch the creature was colossal, even coiled and shrouded in darkness it felt like it filled the space around him completely. 

 

Backing out was starting to seem like a better idea by the second and he took an unsure step back, watching to see if the creature had noticed him. Deciding it was for the best to turn tail, he made to leave as silently as he had come, backing away from the resting dragon. He had hardly made it two steps before the ground shook as the dragon uncoiled itself, nearly knocking him off his feet, the torch forced from his hand so he could stay upright. The things tail slammed down in front of him, blocking him off completely with the thick appendage. Jesse cursed, drawing his gun and circling around, trying to find some sort of exit. 

 

“If you are looking for an exit little hunter, there isn’t going to be one. You have wandered into my lair, presumably in search of a reward.” The creature said, it’s voice a rumble that filled the room and echoed off the walls. “Was it by your own choice or did the villagers send you to defeat me? All I ask of them is a small tithe in return for their protection. Our agreement was decided upon when they wished to build on my land, and now they wish to take even more from me.”

 

Another shake of the earth and it had uncoiled enough to bring its head into view. The thing was as massive as he had guess, still partly in shadow as it was he could only make out a few things, great whiskers, antlers and teeth larger than he was tall. 

 

“Now little hunter, what shall I do with you? Something like this can’t just be ignore and while I do not eat people, it may be interesting to have someone around for the time being. Shall we have a wager then? Something to give you your chance at freedom?” It asked, puffing out a small stream of smoke. 

 

Backed into a very literal corner, McCree didn’t lower his weapon, looking up at the beast that was towering above him. “Don’t suppose I have much of a choice in the matter now do I?” He replied, tipping his hat back with the barrel of his gun in the hopes of catching a clearer view. 

 

“On the contrary, you could give up now, and choose to be an example of what would happen should they make such an attempt again. “ It said darkly. “I can’t have them making something like this into a habit.” 

 

“Still don’t seem like much of a choice to me then, but what are your terms?” He asked

 

“All you will have to do to gain your freedom is escape. You will be released for now, and I can not catch you within three days, you will be free. As you were smart enough to not attack me, I shall even be kind enough to give myself a handicap for the match.” It chuckled. The flesh around him seemed to shimmer and boil as he watched, flowing like water and ever condensed. Whatever the process was it took only a moment, the dragon disappearing in a blink only to be replaced by a man. Shorter than he was by almost a full hand, with sharp features, ink black hair and a smirk that under different circumstances would have made him weak at the knees. “Do we have a wager, hunter?” He asked, offering him hand. 

 

With a heavy sigh, McCree took his hand shaking it quickly. “Can I at least know your name before all this starts?” 

 

“It should not be important unless you intend to get caught hunter, but I suppose if it brings you comfort you may call me Hanzo.” 

 

Without further prompt he found himself at the mouth of the cave, nearly stumbling down the small incline there in shock. How the hell was he supposed to out run a creature that could do that? He'd outrun plenty of shit in his line of work but nothing that could do something like that. No wanting to lose the bet immediately, he had gathered his wits and run. The first day had been a challenge, the light rain from his early hike had left the ground a mess of mud and puddles, quickly soaking his boots and nearly taking him feet out from under him with every other step. When night came he nearly broke his leg falling down the bank of a river. Slogging through the waist high water, pack held desperately above his head to keep his meager supplies from being ruined, he hoped that the water would help to mask his scent. 

 

He tried to sleep once or twice, under the cover of a tree or the shelter of a rocky outcropping. Each time he would slip off to sleep only to be awoken with a start by the snap of a branch or the feeling of something watching him from the darkness. Eyes that he couldn't see watching his every breath, playing with him until the end of their bet drew near. He knew monsters like this one, all games until the last moment, enjoying the suffering it brought and the thrill of the hunt. 

 

God damnit all he should have never taken this damn job. Too much time, and too many easy kills had left him soft and over confident, easily tricked and now stuck in a game that would surely get him killed.

 

Unable to sleep and longer her pressed on, moving carefully through the dark forest. Dawn broke and the rain gave way to fog chilling him to to bone, and making it impossible to feel any warmth at all. Boots thick with mud and leaves, he continued on stumbling out into a wide well maintained road. Keep walking, he told himself, follow the road but stay off of it and hope that the beast got turned around at the river. 

 

A soft crackle of leaves underfoot drew his attention, drawing his pistol he turn to look into the woods, expecting to see the massive form of the dragon poised to strike. Instead a frighten Buck met his eyes for only a moment, before darting off deeper into the woods. With a sigh of relief, he tucked the gun away, making to start down the road. 

 

A knee connected with his spine and he went down hard into the grass, hands just barely up in time to prevent him from eating dirt. The pressure on his back didn't let up and hands swiftly grabbed his in a nearly crushing hold before he could even think of grabbing his gun. 

 

“I've found you little hunter.”  
A hot tongue traced the shell of his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. Every primal instinct in his brain screaming at him to run before the monster on his back managed to sink it’s teeth into his neck and pull.  
“Suppose you have.” coughed McCree, the beasts weight not doing his already taxed lungs any favours. “Now what? You gunna eat me and string up my bones ta warn off those assholes from trying anything again?”  
The dragon seem to consider this for a time, his weight pressing down in ways that would normally feel all too good.

“That is not what I had in mind” He whispered, still so close to Jesse’s ear. A Swift motion saw both of his hands held in place by on of the dragon’s, and the one now free began to tug at his collar, forcing down leather and soaked cotton. Skin bared he forced his head to the side and licked lightly along the exposed skin. There was nothing but the cool breeze lapping at the trail he had left for a moment for sharp teeth sunk into his flesh digging deep enough to draw blood. It only hurt briefly before something seemed to fill his veins, starting at the wound, leaking out too sooth his nerves and light them with a burning pleasure. An uncomfortable heat was flaring across his shoulder, but it paled in comparison to his arousal. He hadn’t felt this good in months, maybe even years. The fear and energy from the chase all boiling away now that he had been caught, that small part of himself that he kept tucked away delighted by the feeling of submission.

The dragon pulled back and he let out a strangled sound that bordered on a moan.

“What the fuck was that?” Slurred McCree, riding high in whatever was in his blood.

“My mark.” replied the dragon, all too pleased with it self “I took a little bit of you, and gave you a little bit of me.”

He released McCree, and carefully help the pleasure drunk hunter to his feet, even stooping to pick up his bag.

“We should not stay in the open for too long at this stage. It is not safe for you to be away from home.”

Too distracted for him to react, the dragon picked him up like so much dead weight and began to move swiftly through the woods. What had taken him nearly two days to cover, Hanzo covered in what felt like only a few minutes. When they reached the cave McCree half expected to be tossed down onto the stone floor and left to sort himself out. Instead he was placed on a soft pile of fabrics, his pack set down and his hat removed. Hands traced his chest, groping briefly before sliding his long coat from his shoulders and putting in his growing pile of things. The feelings coursing through him that blocked out all else had begun to fade on their trip, but the hands wandering his body were trying their best to rekindle them. 

 

Much to his annoyance the touches stopped, firm arms wrapped around his waist and pinned him in place, holding him back to chest. He wanted to squirm out of his hold and get those hands back on his body. As if sensing someone was amiss the dragon nipped at his ear, and trailed soft kisses down to the quickly healing bite. 

 

“My hunter, you need to rest.” He murmured between kisses.

 

McCree felt a wave of calmness starting at the mark and soothing his tightly wound muscles. He wanted to be angry at the spell working it’s way over him, but the exhaustion from the past two days was taking hold.

 

“ ‘m yours now?” he mumbled, giving up. He had lost the bet, and couldn’t do anything about it for now. The dragon didn’t seem to want to kill him for now, and even took steps to try and make him comfortable. Not the worst place he had ever fallen asleep. He didn’t bother to wait for a response, giving in to exhaustion.  
He awoke some time later, the darkness of the cave making it impossible to tell the time of day. The dragon was gone, his spot on the bedrolls cool to the touch and McCree couldn’t find it himself to be all that worried. He would show up at some point, or Jesse would take the opportunity to leave. For now he was content where he was, comfortable after the best sleep he had gotten in years. Reaching for his pack, he dug around for his storm lantern and fiddled with the mechanism until it caught and lit. It didn’t throw much light around the vast space, but with it he could see the vague outlines of thing further off in the area. Setting it down beside the bedroll and fished around again for something to eat, pushing it away when it came up empty. The few supplies he had brought with, he managed to finish off in his frantic rush to escape. Without anything to occupy himself, decided to explore his surrounding. He found an eclectic assortment of things, fine furniture, decorative pots and urns, as well as other forms of art. Most interesting, he found piles of bone sorted by creature, some full, others incomplete but carved with intricate designs and languages he could not read. 

 

When he finally made his way back to the pile of bedrolls, he could see a faint point of light and smell meat roasting. The dragon had returned while he had been snooping, setting up a small fire to cook the deer he had brought back. McCree didn’t greet him as he approached, grabbing his coat and sitting on the opposite side of the fire. The dragon gave a polite nod and turned his attention back to the roasting food.

 

“Should you have any questions, feel free to ask them. We will have some time before our food is prepared.” He said, not meeting his eyes.

 

McCree tried to sort out the pile that he had, unsure of where to even start in the strange situation he had landed in. 

 

“Why did you chomp on me like that if you didn’t intend to kill me?” He asked, hand subconsciously reaching to touch the wound. It didn’t feel like much under his shirt, but he hadn’t yet worked up the courage to inspect it. 

 

“It is something like a brand. A spell that ties you to me, and in turn me to you. It will not hurt you, the wound will be gone by now, replaced with a design of some sort.” He said, rotating the meat. “You have my apologies if it not pleasing, I have little choice as to what it appears as. That is more up to you.” 

 

Curiosity piqued, Jesse unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off the sleeve to look at the his left shoulder. The dragon was right, wound was gone, replaced with an inky dragon that curled around him from wrist to shoulder. Muttering a cure, he tried to scrub off the tail that rested in his palm. The mark didn’t smear or move, like a tattoo that had bloomed on his skin overnight. He heard the dragon chuckle and shot him a glare. 

 

“How is this shit even remotely funny?What ‘m I supposed to do now, sit around in this cave like a captured damsel? Forced to live with a monster for the rest of my life?” Snapped Jesse.

 

The dragon stared at him, expression schooled to be completely blank. Their contest didn't last long, Jesse quickly buckling under the weight of his gaze and looking away.

 

“It would be foolish to treat you like a ‘captured damsel’, hunter, and I had no intention of treating you as such. Just the same, I would appreciate if you did not treat me like a monster. If you wish to leave you are free to do so.” He said softly.

 

Jesse deflated a bit, still frustrated but unsure if the dragon was the right place to vent it anymore. “Why the hell did ya mark me and drag me back here if you planned to let me go? Is there any point to all this bulletin?” 

 

“A man broke into my home with the intent to kill me and take all that I own, all based on a lie for the people I work to protect. Instead of killing him I made him a wager, an opportunity for life and a chance at something new for myself. I marked you because you lost the wager, I brought you back here because you were vulnerable while the mark set and tired from the chase. Leave if you will, I will not hold you here.” He replied, taking some of the cooked meat. “Your gun and some rations are beside your pack.” 

 

McCree gathered his things, and headed for what he thought was the mouth of the cave. When he could see light faintly, he began to rush half sure that he would be devoured at any moment. He made it back to town safely, looking back over his shoulder at every sound. The villagers that notice his arrival seemed nearly amazed that he had returned, the braver ones wandering forward to ask him if the task was done. He didn’t respond, pushing past to reach the stables and his horse. 

 

A week out and the feeling had dulled to a persistent warmth that radiated from the mark. He often found himself rubbing at the mark, thinking that it was a spot of dirt. After a month it had become a habit, with nothing stalking him he needed to prove to himself that is had actually happened and the mark a clear sign to remind him what he had survived. Life continued, more missions from the hunter’s guild, monster and innocents. No one questioned that he had taken to wearing gloves, hunters were wounded in the field all the time and they often didn’t want to share. Three years passed and he had pushed it completely from his mind, treating the mark like a good luck charm, the warmth a constant in his life. 

 

In truth it felt like more than that, he had been a crack shot before getting it, but after his aim had improved. He could hit any target on the range now, and in a fight he had moments of clarity that allowed him to kill multiple enemies in the span of seconds. It allowed him to climb the ladder in the guild, giving him a better pick of jobs, and the perks that came along with it. Unlike most jobs however, with the perks and prestige, the challenge also increased. It felt good to test his skills against each creature, pushing his limits with each case. 

 

The newest one he had chosen was interesting, a beast that had yet to be properly seen. Thus far it had been too fast, killing rending it’s victims to tatters before they had a chance to call for help. The guild had been called in after only two incidents, trying to stop the creature before it had the chance to cause more harm. He picked up what he could from the locals and the few traces it had left. A nocturnal beast, (typical) wolfish in appearance, the two attacks thus far had happened the the edge of a forest that the local lumber mill had begun to clear. This wouldn't be his finest mission, taking out what was probably a worg defending it's den from outsiders. 

 

Setting out for his first hunt, he made his way through the city, trying to relax until he got closer to the supposed hunting grounds. It was still early evening but by now most folks were in their homes, too afraid to go out past dark. Blinds twitched when he turned to look over some of them, even the threat of death not enough to kill curiosity. 

 

The outskirts of town are devoid of anything, only a handful of tents where the workers sleep at night. He figures most will be asleep or at the tavern by now, and decides that now is the time to poke around

 

A shuffle behind him, and McCree turned, ready to tell whomever it was who he was and what his business was skulking around at night. What’s behind is not a person, though it is not a wolf either. Hulking even with its crouched posture, the creature stands on all fours, giant paws and deformed hands to the ground. In a split second it pounces, and Jesse only has time enough to throw himself backwards and raise a hand to shield his face.

 

He's pushed down to the ground by the creature’s immense weight and he has little chance to act as jaws snap closed around his outstretched arm. He screams as teeth tear a ragged hole in his flesh, pain blossoming in every dying nerve. They part the muscle easily, cut to bone on both sides, and with a last show of force the splinter it, the beast beginning to chew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so nice, I don't know what I did to deserve any of you. Next chapter will have the smut, hopefully it was worth the wait?

He tries to fight down the terror and pain wracking every nerve in his body, drawing his pistol with a blood slicked and shaking hand. The monster obviously thinks him dead, and he hopes to god it stays that way until he puts a bullet through its skull. A rough breath in, a count down as he exhales to still the shaking and he fires as fast as he can with one hand. The first shot had caught the thing in it's eye, the rest that hit followed the same pattern, it's cheek, it's other eye, and lastly the roof of it’s mouth. It collapsed in a heap, all life drawn from it at once, and Jesse can't find the energy to look it over to make sure. His arm is gone from just below his elbow down, and any wasted time could mean his death. Taking off his belt with one hand is difficult, but he manages it, slipping the leather around what remains of his arm and pulling it tight. Town isn't far and he begins to stagger back, hopeful that the sawbones is worth any schooling they might have. How he makes it back is a blur, the only thing he truly remembers is the pain when the doctor has to cut into his arm to clean up the mess that'd been left. 

He awoke with a start, arm a mass of searing pain, coughing with throat raw and torn from screaming. Cool hands pressed him back down to the mattress, their touch soothing the pain and fever. When the panic had subsided, a glass was pressed to his lips and he drank from it deeply, the cool liquid helping his throat. Sleep took hold again, though this time far more gently. Consciousness graced him slow this time, easing him back into his body. He felt sore and battered, but the pain from before was all but gone. Not one to put things off, he shuffled up the bed into a sitting position and pulled what remained of his limb gingerly out from under the covers. 

He unwrapped the tight bandages slowly, trying not to wince as the final strip came free and exposed his limb. The doctor had done a better job than he gave them credit for, clearing the shattered bone and folding the skin back neatly. He wasn't an expert, but he guessed that it was healing well, the stitches a soft pink instead of angry red. 

A sharp tsk drew his attention, and someone he thought would be out of his life for good crossed over to sit on the bed beside him. Hanzo takes a new bandage and holds out his hand, waiting for Jesse to give him his elbow. He hesitates for a moment before complying, the movement makes him wince but the hand supporting him helps. The fresh white stands out starkly against his and he try not to think about it too hard, letting his eyes slide to the black mark winding it's way up his arm. A sick jolt hits him when he realizes that a third of the dragon is gone, the tail that had caressed his palm and become a source of comfort. It starts to sink in and he feels tears running down his cheeks, the loss is still too raw for him to sob, but he's sure it will come. Hand in hand with the nightmares that will plague him, teeth and fur and furry dropping on him from nowhere. He tried to fight down the feeling with cold logic. He signed up for this. The hangman's noose or the hunt. Life washed clean of the crimes he had committed, in exchange for service and now in a roundabout way his arm. A fair trade, a cheap one by some standards, but he knows what life will hold for him now. Shitty substitutes, and a job in the workshops, providing supplies for the active hunters. 

A hand on his cheek jerked him out of his train out thought, his skin tingling at the contract. The dragon's gaze filled him with a warmth like the one he had felt for the time they had been parted. He couldn't find it in himself to pull away, needing the comfort it provided. He started to sob, tears rolling down his cheeks in fat trails, and the dragon climbed onto his lap, and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

They stayed like that until he had calmed to quiet hiccups, drying off on the soft fabric of the robe pressed to his face. Weak and tired, he drifted off to sleep with the dragon curled around him for the second time. 

He was still there when he woke this time, wrapped around his unaffected side, long hair half out of its tie from sleep. McCree took the chance to look him over for the first time up close. He didn't look much different from how he had when they first met, long hair inky black with little tufts of grey by his ears. There were a few things he had not seen in the dark cave, the slight point to his ears and the small pair of antlers partially hidden in his hair. Relaxed in sleep he was still startlingly handsome enough to make his knees weak. Under different circumstances he would be inclined to wake him up and ask for a tumble, but the pain in his arm was beginning to flair uncomfortably. 

His bed partner roused when he shifted to try and ease the pain, rising groggily. Taking in his situation, he muttered something and rose, coming back quickly with a cup of steaming tea. Pressing it into his hand, he left again when McCree began to drink, shuffling about in another room. The pain dulled with each sip and when he was finished, with nowhere to put it he took to fiddling with it. 

The dragon returned after a time, in fresh clothing and with a tray laden with different foods. McCree let him set down the tray, and looked at the spread of food, he wasn't hungry, but he was sure that it would be best to put something in his stomach. Everything was cut and prepared precisely, all foods that he could tell would be easy to eat and keep down. 

They shared the food in silence, both picking lightly at the food as if trying to use it to avoid speaking. McCree distracted himself for a time by looking around the room, taking in more of his surrounding to avoid conversation. It was clear that he was no longer in the doctor’s care, the pervading scent of cedar and tea, rather than blood and soap. The soft furs he was laying on were also different than the scratchy linens he had come to expect in nearly every sick bed he had been forced to occupy. There was little else in the room, save for some small furniture, and a large pile of bedrolls, blankets and furs that were stacked neatly on top of a chest. With the dragon’s speed, he couldn't actually be sure of where he was at all, the log house was in a village based on what was outside the window, and not by the looks of the building, the city he had been in. He was hit with a vague sense of familiarity from the little wood and sod houses, that had prospered with the building of new roads through the woods, old building were quickly being surrounded by new as fast as they could manage. 

Like before, the dragon was the one to break the silence first, clearing his throat to draw McCree’s attention. 

“Was the food to your liking” he asked quietly almost as if he was unsure if his words or presence would cause another break down.

Jesse huffed a laugh, two years after running away from the man in front of him, not a thing between them since and the first thing he asks about it the food. The dragon scowled, bristling and clearly unsure of how to take the laughter.

“Sorry Darlin’, didn't mean it like that. Just didn't really expect to see you again and if i did i didn't think you'd think too kindly of me. Have’ta say I thought the next time I saw you i’d be as good as eaten.” He admitted, glancing at his bandages “Not too far off the mark though anyhow.” 

The dragon's scowl deepened and he looked as if he had a reprimand on the tip of his tongue, but he bit down on whatever it was.

“I would not have eaten you. I do not eat people as a rule, and eating someone who I have marked would only cause us both great pain. You were free to leave and you choose to do so, I will not hold that against you. Once you have healed, the same offer will stand even before if you wish, but i would appreciate the opportunity to insure that you remain safe.” He said, gathering up the tray and carrying it away. 

“You're willin’ to try an’ nurse me back to health without even knowin my name? Last time we met I ran away with my tail between my legs” called Jesse, trying to sit up in bed and only managing to shuffle slightly and brush his arm against the sheets. It sent a new flair of pain along his stitches, plates clattered on the ground and the dragon was back at his side, ready to help if he need. The pain eased quickly, the tea still doing its job and he waved off the fretting. 

“Guess I'm gunna have to get used to that.” mumbled Jesse. 

The dragon didn't move to sit, hands twitching as if he wanted to reach out again and hold him close. 

“A-about your name. I did not ask for yours in return for my own last time. It seems only proper, if you would like to stay, that a proper introduction might be necessary.” He said, a faint blush high on his cheeks. Mccree couldn't guess if it was from nervousness or embarrassment, but the colour looked good on him all the same. “So once again, if you wish, you may call me Hanzo.” 

“Mccree. Jesse Mccree, and I would be happy to take your hospitality until I get up and moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dirt bag and I forgot to post this.
> 
> If anyone has any questions about prosthetics feel free to ask, it's what I'm in school for.
> 
> Idk if i feel good about the direction this is heading, and i might make a side thing that is very much not in the same pattern. Little more like my original idea of the chase and then Hanzo pushing Mccree down and fucking him hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Dialogue Dialogue...

It took two days for Jesse to be restless enough that no matter how hard Hanzo tried, he would not stay in bed. He had always been quick on the mend and lucky enough to avoid infection. So, ill content to sit around any more he, began to work through getting through his new sense of balance. It was difficult at first, and he ended up banging his limb on more than one occasion. Hanzo was always somewhere close by, leaving him to his own devices but ready for the times when he did hurt himself. 

 

Exploration had showed him that they were in fact in a two story wooden house. His own room was on the main floor with the kitchen, washroom and a small study. The second floor, a loft that had recently had a wall put in to properly separate it, was firmly locked, and Mccree didn't bother to ask Hanzo what was in it. 

 

He recognized the furniture as things that had been in the cave, freed from their wrappings, all meticulously cleaned and polished. They looked a little out of place in the house, most in a style he couldn't pin point, but all of them looking like they belonged in the finest mansion. 

 

The relative silence, save for the soft bustle from outside or the flip of a page drove him up the wall within an hour, so he began to try to coax Hanzo into conversation. It was a harder than he had expected, as he was far more reclusive than Jesse had ever guessed. Maybe it was living alone in a cave for so long had dulled his social skills, or maybe he hadn't been keen to talk in the first place, but the man was eerily quiet. 

 

Jesse managed to get him to talk after some work, encouraging little snippets of conversation at every opportunity. What was for their next meal, how long he had been out for initially, and one day that his suspicions had been correct. He was far from the city he had been attacked in, back in the town full of dicks near Hanzo’s den. Questions about the cave or his history were met with a stone wall of silence and Hanzo's quick return to whatever had been interrupted. It was a pain to get him started up again after closing off, but patience more often than not paid off.

 

Quick on the mend as he was, Jesse soon took to bothering Hanzo until he could come with to the market. Being around other people was a joy, even if some of them had tried to have him killed, and exploring took the edge off of his cabin fever. Outings grew longer as he healed, and while Hanzo would take walks with him on occasion, Jesse began to go out on his own, learning the city and wilderness. When he felt strong enough he took to hunting, testing out his new limits, and learning to move with and adjusted balance. It earned him a fair bit of coin in the market, fresh meat for their table and above all it felt good to no longer be living off of Hanzo's generosity. 

 

Time passed, and the last round of bandages were taken off, his limb thankfully healing without any infection. It feels like a victory, but he can't help noticing the sad look in Hanzo’s eyes, unsure exactly where it stems from. The day after they come off, he finds Hanzo's with a bag of supplies by the door, waiting for him when he returns from checking his traps. 

 

“Are you kickin’ me out darlin’?” He asked setting his catch down on a nearby table. 

 

“Ah...my apologies, it was not my intention to make it seem that way.” Hanzo said, flushed, gaze not wandering from his own feet. “It is I who will be leaving. You have healed well, found work, and it is more than clear that you no longer need my help. The house will be yours for as long as you wish, and should you choose to leave and return to the hunt the proceeds from its sale are yours to take.”

 

“Thought we talked about this before, there ain't really a way for me to get back into hunting even if I wanted to.” 

 

“While it may not be optimal, I believe I have a way that you could, if it is what you wish.” He said, gesturing to the black box that was laid out on the kitchen table. Jesse eyed it warily before deciding the throw caution to the wind and opening it. Laid out neatly inside was what appeared to be carved bone, bleach white, shaped to some what mimic a human arm, the same as his own in length. “I have been reading on what humans use to compensate for the loss of a limb, and the usefulness seems to be greatly limited, even at the most expensive model. A magical alternative seemed like the best option and I happened to have something close in my collection. The modifications were not terribly difficult, and it would be a gift free of obligation, should you wish to use it”

 

“Free of obligation my foot, I still don't know why you have been so nice and want to give all this to me.” 

 

“It's not cursed if that is your suspicion, I am willing to interact with it before you to prove it.” Hanzo explained, reaching for the prosthetic, only for McCree to grab his wrist. 

 

“That ain't what I mean and you know it.” He huffed

 

“You bare my mark, it is in my best interest to-”

 

“Hanzo that doesn't mean a thing to me, all you've done so far is treat me like a broken doll, fixin’ me up and getting set to move on when you're done.” 

 

“I've never seen you as an object or broken.” 

 

“Then why haven't you explained this mark to me? Or hell even used my name! You seem to enjoy our chats just fine, and then out of nowhere you'll shut down on me.” He said, frustrations finally leaking out. “And now out of the blue you want to up and leave me here with some fancy arm and a house as a parting gift?”

 

“I did not want to be too close to you, my presence has been a burden to you as it is and I did not want this parting to be any more complicated than it needed.” Hanzo said quietly, still avoiding Jesse's eyes.” I apologize for never properly explaining the mark to you as well, it is something that I find myself regretting burdening you with. It was a choice made in the heat of the moment, and I should not have done it.”

 

“See, there you go make excuses before I even know what's going on. How is it a burden? The only thing it's done for me so far is keep me comfortable and let you save my ass.”

 

“It is a blinding spell that ties you to me and me to you for as long as you live. Each dragon uses it differently, some use it to control groups as their slaves others treat it like a bond of marriage. If properly handled and maintained it can accomplish all sorts of things from mind control to extending the lifespan of the bearer as long as the dragons.” 

 

“And what about all that is bad? You don't really seem the type to take over my mind, and I doubt I would be of much use to you anyway.”

 

“I did not give you a choice, and making you suffer through life line, watching as those around you grow old and perish is not something I wish upon anyone else. I do not want you to be bound to me and stuck. Leaving and letting the bond whither is the best course of action.” 

 

“And what would that do to you?” Asked Jesse, still refusing to back down until all his questions had been answered. 

 

“It would cause me pain as the spell weakens, and I avoid my instincts telling me to take actions neither of us wish for.”

 

“And how do you know neither of us wish for it?” Asked Jesse.

 

His question clearly caught Hanzo off guard, startling him enough to look up and meet his eyes.

 

“I don't understand.” He whispered, at a loss for how to answer.

 

“You seem all torn up about making choices for me before, but you're doing it now without even thinking about it.” He said, letting go of Hanzo’s wrist so he could intertwine their fingers. “Don't I get a say in all this? Aside for meeting on poor terms you've been nothing but kind to me, letting me leave after I nearly attacked you, putting a roof over my head and helpin’ me heal. You didn't have to do any of that.

 

“But the mark-”

 

“Bullshit.” He said quickly, cutting off the next excuse before it started “You just told me not two seconds ago that you can use it to abuse the shit out of someone and you've only used it to help. After all that, I'd like the chance to get to know you properly.”

 

“Even though I'm not a human?” Whispered Hanzo.

 

“Sweetheart, it hasn't bothered me so far, I don't know why it would start now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, let me know if you see any mistakes? I need to sleep. Happy holidays
> 
> marsh-mellow-toast.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

They go about emptying the bag Hanzo had packed, setting the meager supplies back into their proper places, in an awkward kind of silence. He can see that Hanzo is tense, ready to change his mind and bolt like a spooked foal. Though he's never been the best at defusing a situation as delicate as this, it's easy to see that Hanzo is going to keep fretting until he gets distracted. 

 

“Darlin’” saying it feels far too loud, but it has the effect he was going for, Hanzo starts and looks at him. “Think you could pass me that?” He asks, gesturing to one of the pots. It's not even out of Jesse's reach, but he still takes it off it's hook and passes it over with a quiet  
“here”.

 

“Much obliged, Honey.” They both know what he's doing, and are content to let it happen. Making a meal together like this feels utterly domestic in a way they never have before. Sure they had lived together for some time, but Jesse can feel difference between living in the same building and this. The feeling of unease that had been floating behind his ribs fades, and the silence looses its tension, broken occasionally by a quiet question. 

 

Preparing the meal doesn't take as much time as he would have liked and Hanzo flees to the second floor before he can suggest that they eat together. It's more than a little disheartening after their talk, but pushing will only make the situation worse, so he eats alone. Moving on like normal, he takes his catches to the small backyard and begins taking what he can from them. The sun as set by the time he's back inside, Hanzo had come down from his room, apparently to clean and occupy the couch, an open book on his chest as he naps. 

 

He's tempted to slip onto the couch, wrap his arms around the sleeping dragon. Even through the pile of clothes he wears when they go out, he still shivers. Grabbing one of his own quilts, he moves the book and covers Hanzo, who immediately burrows into the blanket.

 

A sense of possession and warmth flows into him from what remains of mark, and it is more visceral than anything he has felt from it before.

“Don't want to get attached my ass.” He laughed quietly. “We're both already too far gone to avoid that.” 

_______

 

Binding the arm to his limb is both more complex and simpler than he anticipated. Hanzo still insists on handling it first to prove that it isn't cursed, it slips on like a glove over top of his hand, and Jesse could swear that the thing wasn't hollow before. It moves fluidly and tapping it proves just as solid as when it was bone. When he takes it off it continues to follow his motions, mimicking his hand as he bustles about to grab what they will need for a proper binding. Anyone could use the arm if they wished to now, but once bound it will only respond to Jesse and if done properly he will be able to feel through it as if it were made of flesh. 

 

Hanzo has warned him three separate times that the process will not be painless, it required the drawing of blood to start, and the tolerance to accept the piece physically binding to him. If he had been at a different point in his life, and hadn't been warned so much he wouldn't have been able to stand it. 

 

They sit at the kitchen table to do it, Hanzo insisting that he sit, and Mccree insisting that they not stain the couch with blood. With unwavering hands Hanzo cuts a fine circle around the end of his limb, the skin is still sensitive, but the sharpness of the knife and quick work make it easy to bear. 

 

Hanzo picks up the hand and hesitates, stopping just before the arm makes contact with his limb, meeting his eyes and waiting for a nodd before he pushes them together. Nothing happens at first, all he feels is the slow trickle of his blood pooling at the very end of the socket. The first stab of pain would have been enough to take him to his knees had he not already been seated. It feels like the thing has grown teeth, sinking them into the fine line around his limb, tearing it wider and pushing it's way inside. He can feel it creep in, picking at the recently dead nerves until they are searing, the pain builds and builds until all at once it is gone. At some point he had curled in on himself, clutching the arm to his chest, in some desperate bit for pressure to stop the pain. 

 

Sitting properly let's him take a look at the thing he now gets to call a hand. It moves on him just as well as it had on Hanzo, he can steeple his fingers and tap out a beat as if the limb was made of flesh, can even feel it as the tips meet the table. Trying to take it off is a little more of a chore, whatever is in his limb doesn't let go on the first tug. When he finally gets it off he can still feel something under his skin, around the perfect ring of the socket. Thinking about it too much makes his skin crawl. 

 

Hanzo had been watching as he moved and checked the hand, clearly looking for any sign that something has gone wrong. Jesse can feel the nervous flutter of his emotions faintly through their bond. Far too excited for words he lunges at Hanzo, pulling him off the couch and into a rib bruising hug. He doesn't react at first, hanging limp in his grasp and Jesse’s sure that he's overstepped his boundaries, about to set him down when Hanzo’s legs wrap around his middle. 

 

“I can't believe it works! I mean I didn't doubt you Han, it's just that I'm not as used to all this magic kinda magic working for me. Never had much luck with it before an-” Hanzo cuts him off, he doesn't know when he had wiggled his arms free, but now he's pulling him in for a kiss. Chaste at first, but when neither of them pull away it quickly deeps and as strong as McCree is he has to turn around and take a seat on the couch. The change in position leaves Hanzo on his laps, legs spread wide to accommodate his thighs. “You alright with this darlin’? Thought you didn't want to get too attached.”

 

“While I may spend most of my time in silence, it does not mean I am hard of hearing. Your assumption being of far too attached goes both ways, my dear mate. While I may be less visibly excited,” He said letting his weight come to rest fully on Jesse’s lap “I am no less excited to finally be with you.” 

 

Jesse had expected Hanzo to be as shy in the bedroom as he was in any other situation, he had never been so happy about being wrong in his life. While he wasn't outright demanding, he most definitely knew what he wanted, and how, taking the lead so flawlessly that Jesse would never have dreamed of arguing. Clever hands worked at his shirt buttons as they kissed, kneading at his pecs and belly as soon as they had access. Living such a domestic life, he had gained a few pounds, probably would have been self conscious about it if Hanzo wasn't looking at him like he was a starving man before a feast. He was at Jesse's chest in a flash, groping his pecs, rubbing and pinching at one side, lapping at the other. It wasn't really something that he had experienced before, the few other partners he hardly spared a glance at his chest, save for the occasional curel pinch. Hanzo, though, was sucking at him like he was trying to get milk, keeping up his efforts until they were puffy and sore, and Jesse was keening from the attention. 

 

The button on his pants is popped open, and Hanzo gives him one final nibble before moving on to his next prize. Jesse knows he's nothing to sneeze at, about average in length, but thick enough to provide a challenge, difficult to fit in daintier partners. He's sure that this will be the thing to finally make Hanzo stop and reconsider, but he doesn't, driving forward with the same level of enthusiasm. Hanzo slips to one side on the couch and follows the trail of hair on Jesse’s stomach down to his already drooling cock. It's been ages since anyone has showed him this sort of attention, including himself, and he's far too eager for it. Keeping still is the hardest part, as Hanzo takes his time giving little licks along his shaft, sucking at the head and cleaning the pearls of precum off. Each light touch feels like torture, his hips twitch and bucking involuntarily. Finally, when he seems to deem him wrecked enough, he starts to take him in in earnest, taking his nearly to the root. 

 

“Thought you said you weren't going to eat me darlin’? Breakin all sorts of promises today.” He chuckled running his hands through Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo glared as best he could, Jesse felt the rumble of a growl and the light graze of teeth against his cock. He had to hold himself off from bucking forward, the hint of pain coasting perfectly with his pleasure. Meeting Hanzo’s gaze, it was obvious that he had noticed the jerk of his muscles and was clearly filing that particular information away for later. Hot damn this man was going to be the death of him, if it wasn't sucking his brain out through his cock it would be something else. 

 

A hum drew his attention back to the present and he watched as Hanzo eased his way down, sucking him into the root, his nose pressed against messy curls. Jesse felt like he could cream at the sight of it alone, eyes blown wide with lust, lips stretched tight around his girth. All topped off with a wicked tongue that, not feeling quite human anymore, was running along every inch of his shaft, mapping out every nook and vein, poking at the slit and dipping inside. Jaws strong enough to snap a tree in half with minimal effort, were currently wrapped around a very delicate part of his anatomy. The simple idea of the power all wrapped up in the man in front of him was enough to have him toeing the edge of orgasm already. 

 

He wants to warn him, tries to pull away, but Hanzo hands are at his hips keeping him in place with a brutal show of strength as he spills down that tight and willing throat. Only when Jesse’s come down does he let go, cleaning up any cum that still clings to his cock with his serpentine tongue. Dazed but not out Jesse moves to reciprocate, only to be pushed into laying down and have Hanzo stretch out comfortably on top of him. 

 

“Later. Rest for now, there will be time for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](marsh-mellow-toast.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

Later came the next morning, when Jesse awoke in his own bed to Hanzo curled possessively around him, chest pressed to his back. This close it would have been impossible to miss his morning wood, hot and slick between their bodies, and the little twitches of Hanzo's hips as he slept. He wished he could turn around and get another look at his blissful sleeping face, but Hanzo's grip was too tight and any shift will probably wake him. 

 

“Hanzo, darlin’, you hold me any tighter and I might have some issues breathin’.” He said softly, trying not to startle him awake. 

 

In lieu of answering Hanzo pressed his face to Jesse’s neck, mouthing lightly and mumbling into his skin. The catch of teeth against his spine sends a shudder along his spine and he can tell that it won't be long before he's just as excited as Hanzo.

 

“Can't hear you with you mouth covered like that.” 

 

“Hmmm...I have not woken up so pleasantly in many years. If you would allow it i could stay like this all day.” 

 

“I've got an idea that might make it even better” Worming his hand between them, he took hold of Hanzo's length, stroking it lightly at his encouraging gasp. “Seems I recall that you didn't get a turn last night and I'm keen on fixing that if you are.” 

 

Again he doesn't answer, nibbling on Jesse’s ear and neck, letting his teeth shy of breaking skin and sucking a bruise at each spot. They stay like that, working each other slowly, Hanzo covering him in love bites, hips lazily working in his grip. 

 

“Can I take you?” The question is mumbled between kisses and he almost misses it with how quiet it was. 

 

“Please.” He slips out of bed, and Jesse hears him looking for something before he's back in nearly an instant. 

 

Once he's back, he starts in on what Jesse can only describe as the most delicious torture he's ever experienced. Hanzo takes his time opening him up, finding every spot that makes him moan and whimper. Jesse bucked back on his fingers, whining as the push relentlessly against his prostate.

 

It felt like Hanzo was trying to drive him crazy, already more than ready, he was dripping with oil and shivering all over. Fingers retreated for a moment, only to drive back in and continue his relentless assault. Another retreat and a soft brush over the abused spot and he was pushed over the edge, cum dribbling down his shaft weakly. 

 

He couldn't remember how many times he had gotten off anymore, didn't care at this point. They hadn't even gotten past this step and Hanzo had already taken him to pieces so meticulously that he's sure walking will be a challenge tomorrow. 

 

“Please Han, ‘m ready please, I wanna feel you.” Stringing together the words to beg had been nearly impossible, but Hanzo responds quickly, easing his fingers out of Jesse's abused hole. He doesn't have enough time to feel empty, the thick tip of Hanzo's length prodding at him. It's clear now, why he had taken so long to prep, just the breaching tip feels like it's nearing his limit. 

 

Hanzo stops far too soon for his liking, giving him time to relax, but Jesse isn't having any of it. Wrung out but far from weak, he bucks back, feels the tantalizing slap of their balls as he sinks in another inch. The groan and tight grip of claws on his hips is worth any discomfort, as Hanzo finally seats himself. It's been years since he last had a partner, but he's damn sure none of them have ever taken care of him this well. 

 

Not one to be a lazy fuck, he tries to keep up, movements sloppy and uncoordinated. The slap of skin on skin is obscene, each one has Hanzo keening, moving faster. It's a blissful eternity before his cums, claw dragging across his hips and teeth drawing blood at his shoulder when he spills. 

 

They lay in a tangled mess for some time, Hanzo licking at his wounds, and tending to him as best he can without leaving. 

 

Its months later this time, when he returns home from hunting and there are two packs by the door. A glance is all he needs to tell that they are packed for a long journey, not the trek back to Hanzo's old home. 

 

“Do you really want to leave that bad?” Asked Jesse. “Thought we were kinda past that, sweetheart.”

 

Hanzo doesn't answer, only steps up to Jesse and into his space, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 

“Not in the way that you think.” He said, hiding his face in the crook of Jesse's neck. “I had hoped, now that you have recovered and we are properly mated, that you would like to travel with me for a time. I have spent far too much of my life in a cave, there is more of the world to see and i could not hope for a better guide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh *finger guns* it's done. I will go jump into a very deep hole now. I wish it didn't take me so long to write so little. unbeta'd as always. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://marsh-mellow-toast.tumblr.com/), feel free to chat or skreech or send prompts.


End file.
